Happy Birthday, My Lovely Butler!
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Hari ini, dia berulang tahun. Tapi sayangnya … aku membuatnya kecewa tadi siang. Ciel x Sebastian.


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji _still belonging to _Yana Toboso-sensei! :p karena jika saya yang punya, udah pasti sho-ai dan harem! Dan bakalan banyak adegan beep beep beep nya! *dihajar karena ngomong dirt mau Ramadhan*

Title: Happy Birthday, my Lovely Butler!

Summary: Hari ini, dia berulang tahun. Tapi sayangnya … aku membuatnya kecewa tadi siang. Ciel x Sebastian.

Warning: ANEH! ABAL! GAK MUTU! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Rate: antara K+ sampe T. Tapi disini saya cantumkan ke T.

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel—eh, kebalik. Ciel x Sebastian yang bener.

Note: untuk cerita ini, kenapa malah Sebastian yang ulang tahun, karena 3 Agustus udah besok—apa malah waktu saya publishnya udah pas _today _ya?—dan sekaligus memperingati umur saya yang 10 tahun 8 bulan pas. 8D #halah #digebuk

*u*

Aku sudah terjaga dari sebelum matahari memunculkan teriknya. Aku sudah membuka tirai kamarku, mengganti bajuku, dan sudah bersiap lebih dulu. Lalu saat kubuka pintuku, kulihat tubuh tinggi Sebastian baru saja akan meraih gagang pintu. Terlihat dari wajahnya, gurat kekagetan.

"Bo-Bocchan? Bagaimana Anda bisa terbangun sebelum saya bangunkan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ayolah, Sebastian. Bukan urusanmu juga, kan? Jadi, biarkan saja," jawabku sambil berjalan ke ruang kerjaku. "Dan untuk sisanya, _that's my private secret._" Aku melanjutkan sambil menghembuskan napas keras. Tapi setelahnya aku tersenyum puas. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kulakukan hari ini.

Kalian tidak tahu hari ini hari apa?

Aduh, tolonglah. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Ulang tahun butlerku. Sebastian Michaelis.

Memang, agak mustahil ya? Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Tanggal 3 Agustus, ulang tahunnya. Aku sempat dibisikkan saat aku masih lelap dalam dunia mimpiku. Iblis temannya itu tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengannya, hanya dibedakan dengan warna mata. Jika Sebastian merah, temannya abu-abu.

*u*

Siangnya, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku tanpa bantuan Sebastian. Aku juga memang tidak melihatnya dari tadi, sih. Entahlah dia pergi kemana. Yang pasti …

Sialan.

Dia bermain dengan kucing hitam yang membuatku alergi.

"SEBASTIAN!" bentakku sambil mengetukkan tongkatku dengan keras ke tanah.

"Bo-Bocchan?" Oke. Dia terkaget. "Sejak kapan Anda ada di sana?" tanyanya sambil melepas kucing itu pergi.

"DARITADI, BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA? KAU BAHKAN BELUM MEMBERITAHUKAN JADWALKU! ATAU SETIDAKNYA, MEMBERIKAN BUKU AGENDAKU AGAR AKU MEMBACANYA SENDIRI! BUTLER BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DARITADI, HEH? BERMAIN DENGAN KUCING HITAM ANEH ITU?" bentakku. Aku memang sudah kalap. Dia bukan butler yang dapat kuandalkan hari ini. Si-al-an.

"Maaf, Bocchan." Seperti biasa. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tapi kali ini, dengan wajah masam. Matanya mulai basah.

Aku sangat menyesal.

Aku.

Sangat.

Menyesal.

*u*

Sepanjang sore, aku hanya telentang di atas tempat tidurku sendiri. Tapi akhirnya aku beranjak dan dengan perlahan datang ke kamar Sebastian. Aku membuka kenop pintu perlahan.

Aku menemukan tubuh Sebastian yang sedang terduduk lesu dengan kepala dibenamkan. Aku mendekatkan diriku pada dirinya dan bersila di depannya.

"Sebastian," panggilku lembut.

"Bocchan … ma-maaf …," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum masam. Di pelupuk matanya masih tersisa buliran air. Sementara aku hanya mengisyaratkan agar dia diam. Dia hanya melempar isyarat lain—yang berarti bahwa ia mengerti.

"_Happy Birthday, my lovely butler!_" seruku sambil menyerahkan kotak ber-_cover _hitam padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Darimana Anda tahu saya berulang tahun hari ini … Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

"Dari mimpi. Kebetulan aku justru sering bertemu dengan bangsamu dalam mimpiku. Jadi, selamat ulang tahun ya, Sebastian," ulangku. Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, aku memeluknya. Memeluknya sangat erat. Awalnya, aku yakin ia terkaget. Namun selang beberapa lama, dia balas memelukku.

"Soal kemarahanku tadi … maaf, ya, Sebastian. Itu tidak disengaja," kataku.

Kudengar Sebastian menelan _saliva_nya sendiri. "I-itu tidak apa-apa kok, Bocchan," katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku menyentuh pelan buliran air matanya dengan salah satu jari telunjukku.

Ternyata … iblis pun sama seperti manusia, ya?

*OWARI*

Flame, Review, Fave, diterima!


End file.
